1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data analysis, and more specifically, to the efficient generation of data analytics in distributed file systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Distributed file systems and clustered file systems have been developed in part to address the challenges posed by big data. Distributed file systems are typically shared across multiple servers in a cluster that often operate in parallel to dramatically increase processing speed and data throughput, all while maintaining the appearance of local file systems to the client. The term “big data” generally refers to data sets with a quantity of data so large that traditional enterprise (such as in-memory) database management and file system solutions cannot store them and/or process them efficiently or quickly. Many technologies, including Internet searching, genomics, market data and social media solutions are also subject to big data issues.